Annette Shelby Hollaway
Description Annette stands 5'5" and has a pear shaped body type. Her face has an oval shape, and she has a dark and fairly normal complexion with a few scars from her acne days as a teenager. The most noticeable ones is on her right cheekbone and on her chin. She also has light circles under her brown eyes from her sloppy sleeping patterns. Her hair comes down just beyond her shoulders and is a dark blonde color. She often covers her showing dark roots with a dark grey beanie which she only wears out in public most of the time. Annette's clothing often consists of a crop top and jean shorts, but sometimes she'll switch to a t-shirt or maybe even a long sleeve baggy sweater with a pair of jeans. She owns at least 2 pairs of sneakers and one pair of fancy shoes which collects dust in her closet. Personality Annette is fairly bubbly around most people unless you've done something to upset her. Then she gets very sarcastic and mumbles a lot more than she usually would. She tends to stay hush hush about her special smoking habit, and would do anything to keep certain people from finding out about it. Topics she tends to get touchy on are mostly family related questions and discussions. Other touchy topics are her personal life and how she lives. Those two mainly end up in her lashing out at people with some yammering about how she's not their child and she can do whatever she pleases within reason. She also doesn't enjoy it when people pull at her beanie, it tends to make her very snappy and sour for a good while. She often keeps to her small group of friends which include one other person besides her dealer. Around those she enjoys the company off she gets fairly talkative and tends to ask a lot of questions if she doesn't know them well enough yet. Although when she's around someone she's fond of she gets shy and will often not stick around for an entire conversation. Mostly because she doesn't want to embarrass herself. History As a small infant her mother divorced her father because of his "job" and how their relationship was falling apart after Annette was born. Her father too focused on fighting club to really have a normal life with them and her mother wouldn't stand for it. On down the road when Annette was ten her mother re-married. Her stepfather had a daughter that was five years older than Annette and seemed to be the center of attention between her parents. This did not bother Annette at all growing up, but it often made her very needy for a lot of attention. When her stepsister left the house to have a lovely life, Annette still didn't get the attention she should of. Again, it didn't bother her but her need to act out grew more. She got in trouble for petty theft, vandalism, and skipping school a lot. The school issue was quickly solved when she dropped out before graduating. This caused conflict between her and her mother. Her stepfather got involved and eventually kicked her out. Annette was homeless until she turned 21 and found a cozy little abandoned home that she is currently living in. She fixed it up and made it her own after a while of nobody turning up to claim it. She still takes long trips to get special things and to make money by selling flowers, and sometimes other grown food items. Character Relations WIP Trivia * She is allergic to shrimp and coconut. * She really likes reptiles of almost any kind. * Her favorite alcoholic beverage is Cotton Rouge wine. * She collects flower petals. Category:Characters